


I need you the most

by hisalisami



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, this is based off of a justin bieber song dont fUCKING BITCH ABOUT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. When this shit is over, marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is based off of a justin bieber song dont fUCKING BITCH ABOUT IN THE COMMENTS SECTION

The heavy smell of weed filled the room, subtle moonlight seeping through the window.

Yes, you and Ellie were currently getting high as fuck in her bedroom.

"We should really be quick with this, the guards will most likely smell this foul shit-"

"Calm your titties, no one's even around." Ellie scoffs, taking another drag of the roll up she 'found'./She most likely stole it.

"Can't believe we're smoking this shit." You facepalm mentally.

"Can't believe you're questioning this shit." She smirks, getting up and pulling a beige cardboard box from underneath her bed.

She puts the box beside her foot and sits down across from you, her green striped shorts riding down, showing her thighs.

The air in her room was airy and not like other rooms that were here.

"I'm beginning to feel this stuff."

"Oh? Good girls beginning to become bad eh?"

"Shut up." You chuckled.

Ellie put her roll up out on the un-carpeted floor and pushed the box towards you hastily.

"I got this for you," 

You looked at the box, and back at the green eyed girl.

"You got me a box?"

"Open it, dummy."

You nodded and opened the box, peeking at what was inside of it.

You suddenly smiled and hugged Ellie's neck, earning a surprised laugh from her.

"Im guessing you liked your present," She said confidently.

You sat back down and grinned at a t-shirt with a photo of yours and Ellie's faces in the middlw

It was white and it had small, hand drawn doodles across the front.

It also wrote 'Ellie's bitch' in big, bold and black letters on the back of the shirt.

"Best birthday present ever." You said, proud of your girlfriends gift from her to you.

"How'd you-"

"Snook into the stationary, did some shit, edited that shit, and boom, its now the shirt you are going to wear for the rest of your dorky life." She held her chin up high, pushing her chest out.

"Well, just so you know, I happen to have something for you too."

"Oh? What is it?" She said excitingly, raising her eyebrows, watching you get up and scurry down the hallway.

"Come on," You motioned with your hand, calling her over.

She smiled weakly and got up. You noticed her emerald eyes were bloodshot from the weed you two have previously smoked.

You lead Ellie down the stairs, trying to walk down as quietly as possible.

"Close your eyes," You whispered.

"Alright, better not make me trip or whatever." 

"Here," You took a hold of her hand and leaded her into a room that smelt like old paint and bleach.

You stopped infront of a canvas. It had a black and shimmery sheet on it.

"Open your eyes," You breathed.

"A sheet?" She imitated what you had said earlier.

"No, no, its actually..." You inhaled and pulled the sheet off of the canvas, revealing an extraordinary painting if your girlfriend, Ellie.

It was extremely detailed, and it was the spitting image of the brown haired girl with green eyes and freckles.

"Holy shit," She said, a bit too loudly for your liking, stepping closer to the painting as she glanced at the painting, and then back at you.

"Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it," She smiled widely and jumped into you arms, taking you by surprise as you both fell back onto the hard concrete, paint stained ground.

"I don't know if this is the weed talking, but, when this shit is over, marry me?" She asked, pushing herself up onto her arms and cocking an eyebrow, slightly grinning at you.

"You bet,"


	2. Yours truly

After several years of being in a virus free facility with Ellie, the deadly zombie virus has been terminated. No more zombies, or infections. You were finally freed. You and Ellie could do whatever your tiny hearts desired.

Years and years of love, friendship, sex, drugs, blood and pain. All of the memories you shared with Ellie made you forget about the rotten shit you used to go through.

"Ready?" Ellie asked you, leaning on the doorframe.

"You?" Hoisting your backpack up onto your back and exiting the facility, you held Ellie's hand.

The fresh air was something you needed, seeing hundreds of people exiting the facility was something you thought would never happen.

"Freedom, baby!" Ellie jumped up and down with glee, making you join her.

You and Ellie began to walk towards a hill, a green and grassy forest behind it.

"So, what do we do now?" You questioned, looking at Ellie.

"We live, dude. No more fucking 'shroom heads we got to deal with."

You both laughed, Ellie's laughter rang through your ears.

"Oh, and, I almost forgot."

Ellie stopped walking and reached for something in her pocket.

"You've been like, a fucking rock to me for all of these years, dude. Being with you has been life changing and shit, and I probably needed a normal cheesy speech for this shit, but..."

"You're allergic to cheese." She snorted softly.

She kneeled in front of you and held out a small, velvet box.

She flipped it open, and inside was a cheap looking plastic ring with the initials of yours and Ellie's names.

"Marry me?" She closed her eyes and blurted out.

"Allergic to cheese?" You mused.

"Well, thats going to be a problem," You continued, and jumped in Ellie's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Since you're a huge cheese ball,"

She let out a loud laugh, and kissed your forehead.

Ellie held you up with one arm as you hooked your arm around her neck.

She slipped the ring on your finger, and grinned relievedly.

"Dork," You said quietly, hiding a small blush that grew on your face.

" _Yours truly._ "


End file.
